MI CANIMO
by Roran-Makoto
Summary: SAKURA en el tiempo de entrenamiento que lleba con tsunade sera asignada a una mision... la cual al parecer sera solo el principio de su aventura y de su viaje para probar lo que vale... los problemas a flor de piel!


Nunca pense que por esta mision todo lo que conocia y sabia seria puesto a prueva, tampoco que tuviera tantas aventuras.... que ocurrio en estos 2 años sin naruto y sasuke...

* * *

**MI CAMINO**

**Haru no memories**

**Capitulo 1**

**EL COMIENZO**

Se encontraba en su habitación, mas específicamente sentada en su cama junto con un buen grupo de pergaminos regados a su alrededor, al perecer estos contenían información relacionada con el nuevo jutsu que debía aprender y que debía mostrar mañana a primera hora a su maestra, pero por lo visto no estaba muy del todo por la labor ya que se encontraba entretenida mirando por la ventana el húmedo paisaje que esta le ofrecía.

Observaba maravillada aquel espectáculo que la madre naturaleza había tenido la generosidad de ofrecerle, veía como las gotas de agua golpeaban el vidrio del ventanal y luego se desvanecían en este... como le gustaban aquellos días en los cuales la aldea era cubierta por aquel manto de lagrimas dulces… Su conciencia se perdió en aquel manto cielo gris, agudizando sus oídos para deleitarse con la grata melodía que se extendía por la aldea (aclaro que a mi me fascina la lluvia. LA AMO!! ^^) Estaba tan perdida en aquella danza que olvido por completo su "tarea", retiro los pergaminos que tenia a su alcance, no deseaba que se mojaran mientras corría el cristal para así poder salir a su pequeño balcón, quedando totalmente expuesta ante el clima.

Sus ropas comenzaron a humedecerse por el constante repiqueteo del agua al hacer contacto con esta, dejando en tan solo un instante su cabello y vestido completamente empapado haciendo que este se ciñera a su cuerpo resaltándolo aun más.

Estaba fría.

- Que bien se siente….- susurro, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como su cuerpo era recorrido por aquel preciado liquido. Definitivamente adoraba los días de lluvia.

Me pregunto si donde esta naruto, también estará lloviendo?- su mirada se suavizo, ya hace 9 meses desde la partida de su amigo... lo mas seguro es que en ese momento estaría entrenando o devorando ramen como un desquiciado y quejándose de que no es tan bueno como el de ichiraku, de solo pensarlo el animo le regresaba al cuerpo.

El Uzumaki se entrenaba para hacerse mas fuerte y así rescatar a su amigo…. A sasuke. Dios cuantas cosas habían sucedido en el corto periodo en que fueron el equipo 7, solo el echo de llevar aquel numero le hacia dudar a veces de lo extraño que trabaja la vida…. O como diria neji: "el destino"… El irracional e indeciso destino. Quien diría que las personas más bipolares terminarían formando parte de algo muy bueno. Si lo analizaba hasta sentido tenia, las razones por las cuales dos personas tan distintas como lo eran el rubio y el moreno se convirtieran en tan buenos amigos, claro con el detalle de que eran tan jodidamente orgullosos que primeros muertos 

antes de admitir esa realidad…pero bueno. También estaba kakashi-sensei, con ese porte de "me vale gorro lo que hagan, esta mas bueno lo que leo" (quien me lo niegue XD jejeje) ese hombre era tan simple como misterioso a tal punto que te decías "y como carajos termino este aquí?" pero si lo tratabas, descubrías que debajo de esa mascara de hombre despreocupado, había una imagen de padre sobre protector, de confidente, de apoyo, de consejero aunque ha veces no fueran de los mejores

- Kakashi- hentai ¬//¬* - mascullo con odio al recordar cierto incidente

Cada uno de ellos tres con sus cualidades y defectos le habían enseñado los diferentes puntos de vista de la vida y los diferentes caminos por los que se guiarían, unos buenos y otros no tanto pero fue por propia decisión… decisión de ellos, solo esperaba que su decisión fuera la correcta. Podría parecer egoísta de su parte pero en momentos como este deseaba retroceder el reloj y tratar de que todo no termine así… tratar de ello no terminar de aquella forma.

Sabia de sobra lo que era montar una parodia y que todo el mundo creyera que tu vida es una en donde el cielo es siempre azul, vives en un campo de flores, donde la noche no existe, y donde todos siempre sonríen….. Esa burbuja en la cual ella sola se había metido y la que mostraba a todo el mundo. Su realidad era otra, totalmente distinta a como se las había pintado, claro no digo que esa personalidad sea una mentira…..pero, quien en su sano juicio y en todos sus cabales es capas de hacerse con otro yo, es decir un yo interno un alguien que eres tu pero al mismo tiempo no lo eres, yo les diré: solo alguien a quien la vida le ha golpeado de la peor forma, a alguien a quien el destino le a propuesto una jugada de "pierdes o pierdes" , a quien le han aplicado la frase de "con una mano te doy un golpe y con la otra te regalo el caramelo"….. En donde la ley de la equivalencia no se cumple...

Su pasado fue su infierno personal… su niñez se encargo de cobrarle lo errores de sus pasadas vidas…. No niega que aquellos momentos fueron los que influyeron a su inseguro ser…. Pero por ellos es que aun sigue adelante… por que si ella se rindiera, si ella se dejara llevar por aquel sentimiento y fuera consumida por este…ya no quedaría nadie quien les recordara y eso ella no se lo iba a permitir, no señor!.

Una promesa de hermanos…..

Una promesa de padre a hija…..

Una promesa de familia….

La promesa que le hiso a su familia….

- Por que si yo muero…. Quien los recordara?- pequeñas gotas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas mezclándose con las dulces, una sonrisa amarga surco su rostro sabiéndose indefensa ante aquellos recuerdos

Siempre estaremos juntos ne-chan sin importar que!- exclamo alegremente una voz

- Mentiste…- pronuncio ahogadamente mientras mas lagrimas se derramaban por su carita

Jamás pienso dejarlos, a ninguno de los dos, por que tu hermano y tú son lo más importante para mí- pronuncio conciliadoramente una voz masculina

- Tu también me mentiste…- chillo a sus adentros sintiendo como en su pecho una terrible puntada se hacia presente- ambos son unos mentirosos

Ellos la habían engañado, le habían mentido y ella había creído aquella mentira, pero por mas que se lo dijera no podía llegar a odiarlos.. Por ellos fueron lo mejor que pudo haberle dado la vida, ellos fueron lo mas importante para ella, ellos eran las personas que ella mas amo, las que mas respeto y las que mas admiro. Y por ese simple hecho ella no los podía odiar, porque los amaba demasiado para permitir que algo tan sucio como esa emoción los tocara… abrió sus ojos para contemplar nuevamente el paisaje, sonrió, como lo hacia en aquellos tiempos, cuando ellos aun continuaban a su lado…. Ella les había echo a ambos una promesa y la cumpliría, de eso no cavia ninguna duda.

La lluvia que antes caía a un flujo normal, se había convertido en toda una tormenta, las gotas habían aumentado su tamaño y su velocidad de descenso, asta el punto que su impacto llegaba a ser algo incomodo en la piel de la chica, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo producto de una ráfaga de viento, helándola hasta en los huesos, su temperatura corporal había descendido, si continuaba así lo mas probable es que terminaría en el hospital internada a causa de una hipotermia.

Suspiro sonoramente, lo mejor seria entrar no valla a ser que alguno de ellos la pillara en pleno acto de "locura suicida" como solían llamar a sus raras acciones.

- YA ESTAMOS EN CASA!!.... SAKURA ESTAS AQUÍ!?- el grito provenía de la planta baja de la casa, con mas especificación de una mujer

- SI! ESTOY EN MI HABITACION!- respondió esta enérgicamente saltando sobre la cama y cerrando el ventanal tras de si, se dirigió al armario tomando de este un pantalón deportivo negro, una franela blanca y un saco enterizo con capucha de color rojo con una franja vertical en ambos costados de éste y un circulo en su espalda, los dos en blanco

Hace demasiado frio como para ponerme lo de siempre- pensó mientras sacaba una toalla. Camino hasta la cama y puso las prendas sobre esta, se saco el vestido arrojándolo a un lado, ya después se encargaría de ponerlo a secar. Estando ya completamente vestida con aquellas abrigadoras ropas, se miro en el espejo su pelo estaba hecho un asco, no se lo había querido secar, se analizo por unos momentos y decidió no arreglárselo, para que? no iba a ir a ningún lado. Salió del cuarto, bajado las escaleras dispuesta a dar la 

bienvenida a los recién llegados ya en la estancia baja escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina así que deicidio entrar a esta.

- Bienvenidos!- saludo alegremente a los recién llegados- como les ha ido en suna?- observo como una mujer en traje de jounin acomodaba unas bolsas en la mesa

- Oh! Hola saku- estaba en disposición de contestar pero al ver a la susodicha quedo completamente estática. ESA ERA SU SOBRINA!? IMPOSIBLE!?

- QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON MI SAKURA-CHAN!?- bromeo la mujer de rojizos, lacios y largos cabellos

- Jajaja, Tan mala imagen doy?- pregunto la pelirosa, rascándose la desordenada melena

- Que si no! Jamás pensé verte con esas fachas! Pero no te equivoques…. así te ves muy guay!- respondió la mujer animadamente

- Bueno debo admitir que esto no es de mi tipo… pero el clima lo amerita- se excuso dispuesta a ayudar la con las bolsas- por cierto donde esta tetsuya-odyi?

- Tu tío esta en el jardín, al parecer no quiere que su amado huerto se inunde- señalo una puerta de madera que daba allí

- Mmmm… mejor le hecho una mano… no valla ha ser que se lastime la reuma- ambas comenzaron a reír, justo en ese momento la dichosa puerta se abrió de sope, dejando ver a un hombre alto y no muy robusto, de cabellos azulados y de ojos afilados de un color ámbar, completamente empapado

- No te preocupes mi reuma tiene carácter- ironizo el jounin disgustado, camino hasta la chica y pellizco sus mofletes estirándolos- eres una mocosa desagradecida- como le gustaba fastidiar con ella

- Mou! Me vas a dejar marca- se quejo adolorida la haruno- hiroko-oba dile que pare!-

- Lo siento, pero el tiene inmunidad diplomática-

- Hmp!- sonrió de medio lado viéndose en ventaja de la situación- vez, con migo nadie puede- estiro un poco mas sus cachetes y luego los soltó logrando arrancar un chillido por parte de la menor

- Eso a dolido!! Odyi-san eres muy cruel!!- se llevo las manos sus partes lastimadas para comenzó a sobarlas logrando que las risas de los dos adultos (una mas escandalosa que la otra) se propagaran por la estancia, conversaron animadamente del viaje uno que otro chisme u problemilla, así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que el sonido de otra puerta los interrumpió.

- TADAIMA!- se escucho otra voz masculina desde la entrada

- OKAIRI NASAI RAITA-CHAN!!- hiroko salió dando saltitos de la cocina en dirección al recibidor encontrándose a un joven ambu de cabellera larga y azulada agarrada en una coleta media, se abalanzo sobre este abrasándolo por el cuellos

- Oka-san!? Que haces aquí!!?- sin duda estaba muy sorprendido

- Como que, que hago aquí? Que no estas feliz de verme!!!..... nuuuu… mi raita-chan no me aprecia!-

- Ka-san eso no es verdad….. y por favor no hagas un rio de lagrimas de algo tan insignificante-

- i-insignificante!! eso soy para ti??- chillo la mujer al borde de las lagrimas, sin suda exageraba demasiado

- neeee… itoko! Ya la vas a hacer llorar otra vez! Si que eres malo!!- bromeo la rosadita entrando al recibidor junto con un mojado tetsuya

- POR TODOS LOS SHURIKEN DEL MUNDO! QUE ES ESTA ABOMINACION! DIOS NOS ESTAN INVADIENDO LOS MARCIANOS!! LLAMEN A LOS SIB!! (shinobi in Black XD)-grito alarmado el joven apuntando con su dedo de forma acusadora a la chica-

- Jooooooo! Es que parezco de otro mundo con estas fachas o que?- mal dia para intentar cambiar de look :p

- Pues no es que te veas mal… pero….JODER ES QUE VERTE ASI! A CUALQUIERA LE DA UN PARO! TU NUNCA USAS ESE TIPO DE ROPAS – aun no cavia de la impresión

- Bien ya entendí….- resoplo- kami, que gente ¬¬-

- Bueno poniendo paz al asunto, como te fue en la misión?- pregunto la cabeza de mando de la familia a su hijo

- No me puedo quejar, para ser una misión que duro aproximadamente un mes estuvo muy movida- comento mientras colocaba su mascara de búho sobre la mesita del recibidor- y a ustedes?

- Mmmm…. Lo de siempre, nada fuera de lo normal, lo típico- le aburría tener que dar explicaciones de lo que para él ya era un protocolo diario-

- A ya veo….. y que hay para cenar?- tenia ganas de probar un bocado decente

- OH! RAITA-CHAN TIENE HAMBRE!! TE PREPARARE ALGO DELICIOSO, CARIÑO A TI TAMBIEN TE PREPARARE ALGO- menciono muy emocionada la mayor del hogar lista para tomar un hoyas y sartenes

- Por otro lado, se podía observar las muecas que habían adoptado tanto padre como hijo…

- Oka-san cocinaría oka-san cocinaría oka-san cocinaría oka-san cocinaría…….

- Hiroko cocinaría hiroko cocinaría hiroko cocinaría hiroko cocinaría hiroko cocinaría…

Esas palabras se repetían en el cerebro de cada uno como si se los taladrara, sus rostros se tornaron aun más pálidos de lo normal, sus bocas se templaron y estirararon hasta tomar una fina linea y por ultimo comenzaron a sudar frio. De solo recordar la ultima vez que aquella mujer había "preparado" una comida provoco que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban…. Aquello no había tenido un buen final. Tragaron fuertemente, ambos, al mismo tiempo…. sus rasgos eran tan similares, sin duda tenían la misma sangre

- Vaya que se han llevado una mala experiencia con ella- pensó la peli rosa divertida, le daba gracia ver las expresiones que ponían esos dos hombres debido a lo anterior mente comentado por la pelirroja- dejemos que sufran unos segundos mas- agrego echando un vistazo a la cocina

- A ver…. Que puedo preparar…. Tempura, no ese siempre se me quema….. entonces…. Okinomiyaki, no ese siempre me queda super salado y medio crudo, tanuki udon, tampoco……LO TENGO! HARE ARROZ CON CURRY!- revelo con aminos a reventar. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina de tetsuya y raita- arroz con curry, lo que peor se le daba-

- Creo que ya es suficiente- observo como su tía sacaba la arrocera y la sartén para la carne- ne! Hiroko-oba, no te preocupes hace unas horas que prepare la cena, tengo la costumbre de hacer bastante comida ya que a veces no me da tiempo de cocinar debido a los entrenamientos, así que recaliento lo preparado – se rio de forma cómplice ante las atónitas miradas de los presentes

- Anoo sakura tu sabes cocinar?- inquirió la mujer de ojos miel

- Si, de todo un poco- sonrió – él me enseño lo necesario para aprender a subsistir por mi misma, creo que ya sabia lo que se avecinaba- suspiro pesadamente mientras apoyaba la espalda en pared

- Todos permanecieron callados, la verdad es que tres de ellos lo hacían por miedo a quebrar lo que ya se había formado en la mente y corazón de esta cuarta personita, mas esta al parecer no se había percatado de esto, sus ojos se aclararon, lo mas probable es que estuviera rememorando eventos pasados

- Oyakodon….. hice oyakodon…. Y de postre, prepare tiramizu- menciono bajito, pero el resto logro escucharlo- están en el refrigerador- comenzó a caminar hacia el artefacto ya nombrado, abrió la parte baja y saco unas hoyas pequeñas, luego hizo el mismo procedimiento con la puerta de arriba, y de esta saco el tan delicado postre, estaba en un embase de cristal- les apetece o me van a despreciar la comida?-les pico el ojo a los masculinos, divertida, rompiendo así la tención del momento

Los aludidos la miraron, el mayor entrecerrando los ojos, como diciendo "te la tenias guardada no?", el otro soltó aire y le agradeció con un gesto por sacarlos de esa mal momento. La verdad es que podían ser padre he hijo, pero cada uno tenia su carácter y así los quería, sus orbes nuevamente se posaron en la femenina, quien la miraba de manera infantil, haciendo pucheros como un niño al que no le permiten jugar con los cubierto (a ver quien se pica un ojo primero! XD)

- Me quieres ayudar a calentarla?- lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gritico por parte de la ojiazul, quien comenzó a saltar como conejo en toda la estancia

- Lo mejor es que ustedes dos tomen un baño y se cambien, no vaya a ser que terminen con una fiebre de 45° para mañana

- Si la verdad es que los amaba….. A todos por igual

* * *

Las gotas de agua golpeaban con violencia los cristales de su despacho impidiéndole mantener la concentración, demasiado papeleo en tan corto tiempo, estaba todo hecho un desastre jamás había visto tantas hojas escritas en su vida, ni siquiera shisune había podido, con semejante carga…. Que difícil era ser hokague.

Observo el lugar montañas de papeles, entre reportes de misiones, investigaciones, asignaciones, quejas y otras cosas…. Eso era lo que ocupaba la mayor parte hasta los cajones desbordaban en papelería- ES UN DESASTRE!- se revolvió la cabellera desesperada, con tanto trabajo encima no iba a poder descansar ni un momento ( y cuando ella no esta descansando eh? ¬¬U), ni tomar su amado sake- miro un cajoncito que estaba medio tapado por algunas carpetas y una lagrimita intento salir de su ojo mientras hacia un mojin con la boca en señal de decepción

- Quien me manda a mi a aceptar este trabajo, bien podía haberle dejarle todo el trabajo al pervertido ese, ya estaría yo ganando dinero (mentiraaaa) y viviendo de lo lindo, pero nooooo que va a ti te gusta fregar, verdad?, no te pudiste quedar callada?- se reprendía la rubia mientras ojeaba unos documentos que tenia en las manos, mas al abrir una carpeta de color vino sus ojos se convirtieron en dos cascaditas….. SU ULTIMA ESPERANZA SE HABIA IDO AL CAÑO! NOOOOOO!! T^T, ese documento lo comprobaba, ya no podría utilizar a su alumna como ayudante!

- La vida es injusta- chillo la godaime para sus adentros totalmente resignada – SHISUNE!- llamo, para que en cuestión de segundos la perilla de la puerta girara y diera paso a la solicitada

- Me mando a llamar tsunade-sama?-pregunto la mujer de oscura y corta cabellera

- Si, necesito que llamas a sakura…. Dile que es con carácter urgente- ordeno de manera seria-

- Enseguida tsunade-sama- se disponía a retirarse cuando la voz de su superior la alerto

- Ah! Una cosa mas shisune…. Decidle que empaque… debe partir justo al salir de aquí- finalizo la nieta del primero

- Hai – dicho eso la mujer salió del lugar

La ojimiel suspiro sonoramente y se acomodo mas en su asiento, ojeo nuevamente aquel escrito y su rostro volvió a tomar cara de perro mojado- LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA! – grito lanzando toda la documentación al aire, estaba molesta.

* * *

YATTA! LO LOGREEEE! JOJOJOJOJO el primer capitulo esta hecho! Dios que me ha llevado tiempo… que os puedo decir, como aclare en mis anteriores fic´s soy muy lenta, para actualizar, PERO SI ES HASTA AHORA EL PRIMERO! ¬//¬

Bueno resumiendo un poquito: VEN OTRO FIC DE SAKURA-CHAN! Mi quererla mucho…. En fin esta historia esta basada en los hechos que ocurrieron después de la partida de naruto…. Primera temporada hagan memoria -3- …. Aquí me encargare de narrarles como fue el desarrollo de sakura en ese tiempo, incluyendo una serie de acontecimientos relacionados con su infancia y todo lo que esto conlleva.

No puedo dar muchas aclaraciones, pero se estarán preguntando por que tetsuya, raita y hiroko? Verdad?, bueno para esto hay una explicación.. Lo mejor es aclararlo de una para que no se pierdan mientras vaya desarrollando la historia. Verán yo tengo un argumento, o mas bien es una duda que surgió jeje… y es con respecto a los padres de sakura, por que siendo sincera para ser uno de los personajes principales kishimoto no ha aclarado un solo punto acerca de ella, eso de que sus padres son comerciantes (no se si sea verdad, es una información que me dieron, si me equivoco corríjanme por favor) y que siempre están de viaje me tiene dando vueltas, no se si comerme ese cuento por completo. Lo cierto es que de ella es la que menos se conoce… y no miento por que si nos ponemos a sonsacar, lo único que conocemos (o conozco) de ella es que se hizo amiga de ino a los 4 o 5 años, pero hasta ahí, que yo sepa no se ha dado absolutamente nada.

Pero bueno todo en esta historia tiene un porque…. Al fin y al cabo para eso la hice para que los fanáticos de esta chica de pelo rosa la conozcan mas a fondo y quien sabe tal vez con esto hasta logre que algunos dejen de odiarla (golpear a naruto no es justificación suficiente para odiarla, es mas si hablamos de trancazos, sasuke se lo morrea peor…. Pero como que él tiene algo que hace que la mayoría de la cosas que a hecho se vuelvan invisible, no se?)

Bueno no alargo mas esto que de por si ya esta bien larguito jejejeje, perfecto para los lectores adictos como yo! SIIII VIVAN LOS FIC´S LARGOS! HURRA POR ELLOS! XD, como dije anteriormente, me gusta extenderme lo mas posible y para eso no me da lala pasarme de las 7 hojas regulares, SI LO HACEPTO CUANDO SE ME ENTRA UNA IDEA ES MUY DIFICIL QUE ME DESPEGE DE LA COMPUTADORA!! Y MAS CUANDO ES TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE MIA MUAJAJAJAJA… LOL

Ahora si me despido! Por favor dejarme rewies si? Quiero comentarios constructivos! ^^

Un saludo: se despide, su amiga

Roran Makoto


End file.
